Nothing is accidental(Ничто не случайно)
by Ginger Sun
Summary: Chad for a long time he could not express his feelings, while one case was not given the opportunity.


Ничто не случайно.

Был обеденный перерыв, учащиеся класса 1-3 разбежались кто куда, лишь немногие сидели за столиками, поедая принесённую из дома еду. Слышалось весёлое щебетание девочек – Орихиме опять рассказывала какую-то смешную историю, в подлинность которой мало кто верил, и поэтому был слышен смех, перебиваемый возмущённым голосом рассказчицы.

У окна стоял высокий смуглый парень, который делал вид, что смотрел в окно, но иногда косился в сторону шумевших девочек. Из-за длинной чёлки было не видно глаз, поэтому непонятно, кто именно стал объектом внимания одинокого наблюдателя. Возможно, он специально отрастил её, чтобы глаза не выдавали все чувства, так надёжно спрятанные внутри.

Чад отключился от всего мира, сосредоточившись на объекте своего внимания, пока не почувствовал, что его кто-то легонько толкнул. Обернувшись, он увидел идущего мимо Исиду. Квинси ел бутерброд, и, встав рядом со здоровяком, сказал:

- Привет, опять на неё смотришь?

Садо посмотрел на своего друга и ничего ему не сказал.

- Всё понятно, просто я не в первый раз это замечаю.

- Правда?

- Да, и советую тебе забросить эту затею, так как это бесполезно – она помешалась на Куросаки и никого больше не видит.

- Знаю, но не могу.

- Смирись, друг. Ты себя так только мучаешь.

Чад промолчал, а Исида решил не продолжать этот разговор и, поправив очки, пошёл в класс. Расстроенный гигант вздохнул и решил последовать за ним, взглянув последний раз на тот столик, но девочки к этому времени уже ушли.

Весь урок он был в прострации и думал над словами квинси, каждый раз прокручивал их у себя в голове, пока не прозвенел звонок. Все бросились к выходу. Чад с равнодушным видом проводил глазами одноклассников и пошел восвояси. Надев на голову капюшон своей светло-коричневой куртки, он вышел из школы и стал бродить по городу: настроение было подавленным, а домой идти не хотелось.

Зайдя в какой-то двор, он сел на детскую карусель и сидел, пока не услышал женский крик. Чад узнал этот голос, и, не медля ни минуты, помчался в сторону звука.

На одной из улиц он увидел еле стоящую Орихиме, которую окружила толпа Пустых, она отбивалась своим Тройным Щитом, и с помощью Цубаки уже убила парочку. Но монстры не отступали и окружили девушку плотным кольцом, пытаясь дотянуться до неё своими длинными лапами. Сверкнула вспышка, и энергетическая волна смела несколько особо наглых Пустых. Монстры обернулись и приготовились разорвать нападавшего на куски, отвлекшись от своей жертвы.

Тем временем девушка с трудом встала с колен и, отбросив свои взлохмаченные волосы, посмотрела в сторону бойни, где орудовал своими кулаками Чад, отправляя Пустых в полёт.

Парень устал, но монстры оказались довольно крепкими, и уже бесстрашно обступали мексиканца, высовывая свои мерзкие языки. Приготовившись к атаке, Садо уже был готов выпустить энергию, как почувствовал чью-то сильную реяцу.

- Ичиго,- шёпотом сказал он.

Рыжеволосый стоял сзади со своей неизменной насмешливой улыбкой, потянувшись рукой до рукояти своего меча, он сказал:

- Уходите, я сам с ними справлюсь.

Чад не стал возражать и только кивнул головой. Покинув место битвы, он подбежал к Орихиме и взял ее на руки. Вдали сверкали вспышки, испускаемые Зангетсу, и слышался рёв умирающих Пустых. Вскоре, друзья покинули опасную зону и находились на тихой безлюдной улочке. Осмотрев девушку, Садо грустно покачал головой: она была очень слаба, так как потратила почти всю свою духовную силу, глаза были пустыми, а руки - холодными. Вскоре, девушка очнулась, и застонала от боли.

Увидев, лицо парня, она улыбнулась и тихонько сказала:

- Садо - кун, я так рада тебя видеть.

- Ты в порядке?- обеспокоенно спросил он.

Девушка кивнула, и Чад понес её к себе. Он попросту не знал, где живет Орихиме.

Зайдя в дом, парень положил её к себе на диван. Иноуэ уже спала, и Садо удалился на кухню, чтобы приготовить чего-нибудь поесть. Он потерял всех родных, поэтому жил один и заботился о себе сам. Сварганив скромный ужин, Чад зашел в комнату, Орихиме уже проснулась и с улыбкой посмотрела ему в глаза.

- Спасибо тебе, Садо-кун, ты опять меня спас.

- Да не за что,- пробурчал он, замечая, что не может оторвать взгляд от её лица.

- Я вот заметила, то, что ты постоянно мне помогаешь, защищаешь, поддерживаешь. В чём причина? Ведь все считают меня странной, а ты нет.

- Потому что я твой друг,- равнодушным голосом ответил парень, пытаясь скрыть своё волнение.

- Возможно и так, но я случайно заметила, как ты на меня смотришь. Каждый раз по-разному, и ни разу я не увидела в твоих глазах равнодушия, как будто я… -девушка задумалась, так как не могла подобрать подходящего слова, а Чад разволновался ещё больше, ведь если она узнает, то не будет больше позволять находиться с собой рядом. А это почти равнялось смерти. Внешне он остался таким же спокойным, а Орихиме продолжила:

- … нужна тебе, как никто другой. Это правда?

- Да,- вырвалось у парня, и он заключил Иноуэ в свои объятья.

- Почему?- тихо спросила девушка, а он всё продолжал её держать. Наконец-то сбылась его долгожданная мечта, Ясуторо Садо был сейчас самым счастливым человеком на Земле, он чувствовал сердцебиение своей любимой. Да что уж говорить, у самого сердце билось с сумасшедшей скоростью.

- Потому что, я…

- Любишь меня? Но я не смогу ответить на твои чувства. Есть одна проблема, и ты её знаешь,- грустно продолжила девушка,- ты хороший парень, но…

- Неважно,- прервал её Чад, возбуждённый от накала чувств,- ты знаешь, что он тебя не любит, так что смирись с этим!

Таким эмоциональным Орихиме не видела своего друга никогда: лицо парня покраснело, а зрачки расширились. Он посмотрел на неё таким взглядом, что ей стало немного не по себе.

- Прости меня!- прошептала она, прижавшись к широкой груди Чада, и заплакала, а он обнял её и начал успокаивающе гладить по голове.

- Ничего,- ответил он так же тихо. Садо тоже хотелось плакать, но он не мог себе этого позволить,- Я не буду на тебя давить и настаивать, просто разберись в себе.

- Хорошо,- продолжила девушка,- возможно, ты и прав, но дай мне время подумать. А то всё так неожиданно свалилось. Пока, Садо-кун.

Иноуэ ушла, а парень какое-то время смотрел на дверь, куда вышла его любимая и горестно вздохнув, побрёл к себе в комнату. Он был полностью подавлен.

Пару недель Орихиме ходила сама не своя: была молчаливая, ела обычную еду и мало разговаривала. Чад тоже замкнулся в себе и часто просиживал вечерами в одиночестве, прокручивая в голове невеселые мысли. Парень отчаялся, но решил попытать счастье и поговорить с девушкой.

Было время обеда, его принцесса сидела одна за столиком и читала какой-то низкопробный роман. Завидев высокую фигуру своего друга, она убрала книгу и с интересом посмотрела на него.

- Что тебе нужно, Чад?

- Да вот, хотел поговорить, а то не могу больше так. Кстати, это тебе,- парень достал из кармана коробочку и протянул Иноуэ.

- У меня тоже всё перевернулось после того вечера.

- Всё плохо?

- Нет, я просто кое-что решила,- девушка посмотрела парню в глаза и взяла коробочку. Открыв её, она смущенно улыбнулась:

- Какая красота! Спасибо большое.

- Нравится?

- Очень!

В коробочке лежала изящная цепочка с кулончиком в виде полумесяца.

- Я давно хотел у тебя спросить…

- Я слушаю.

- Иноуэ, ты будешь со мной встречаться?

Девушка помедлила немного и сказала:

- Если честно, я не знаю, но давай попробуем.

И смущённо улыбнулась, взглянув в его зеленовато-карие глаза.

Чад просто сиял от радости, точнее радостными были его глаза и улыбка, которая была нечастой гостьей на этом лице.

- Ну давай, может что и получится…- тихо ответил он.

Он надеялся на это и был готов на всё, чтобы быть с ней. Конечно, Орихиме не окончательно избавилась от чувств к Ичиго, но огорчать парня она не стала, ведь он ей совсем не противен. А за эти дни она взглянула на него с совсем другой стороны.

Год спустя двое в парке сидели на лавочке. На улице шёл снег, но им наплевать, так как оба были поглощены друг другом.

- Всё-таки хороший сегодня день,- начала девушка.

- Ага,- повторил парень.

- Сегодня ровно год, как мы вместе, спасибо тебе за всё, Ясуторо, - девушка крепко обняла своего парня.

- И тебе, милая,- улыбнулся Чад,- у меня есть для тебя подарок.

Садо достал из кармана куртки тонкий золотой браслет.

- Замучился, пока его восстанавливал.

- Спасибо тебе, тигрёнок. У меня тоже для тебя кое-что есть.

Рыжеволосая достала из пакета новый браслет, но серебряный и более толстый.

- Я знаю, ты давно хотел такой.

Чад взял подарок и усмехнулся:

- Забавно всё-таки вышло, нас свёл Ичиго.

- И правда, забавно.

- Иноуэ.

- Что?

- Ты не жалеешь, что согласилась тогда? Я ведь знаю, что ты ещё любила Ичиго.

- Нет, наоборот рада, что избавилась от этих чувств, а то зависимость настоящая была. Теперь я знаю, какая настоящая любовь.

- Какая?

- А вот такая!- девушка притянула парня к себе и поцеловала.

Ей нравились его тёплые большие руки, которые крепко прижимали к себе, мягкие волнистые волосы, которые невольно щекотали нос, да и сам человек, который за год стал самым близким и любимым.

Когда поцелуй прекратился, Чад развалился на скамейке и крепко прижал свою любимую.

- Мне так хорошо с тобой,- начал он,- правда иногда ты просто невыносима.

Орихиме улыбнулась и легонько толкнула его локтем в бок.

- Да и ты не сахар, но зато ты такой один.

На улице начало холодать.

- Может пойдем ко мне и поедим фасоль с клубничным вареньем?- игриво предложила Иноуэ.

У Чада просто выскочили глаза на лоб, и он категорично сказал:

- Нет, сегодня идём ко мне!- и взяв возмущающуюся девушку в охапку, понёс её к себе домой.

На улицах раздавался веселый смех, и двое счастливых не спеша шли своей дорогой.

Вечер обещал быть интересным.


End file.
